Show Me Love
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ricky's mother is abusive; she beats him every night. When he decides to run, he ends up on the streets of Seattle. When the drummer in his favourite band, Angelo Parente from Motionless in White, takes him back to the tour bus, his life seems set to get better. But can Angelo and the rest of the band save Ricky from his inner feelings and the repercussions of his running?
1. One Final Fight

Ricky's POV

-

My Mother screamed at me again and I flinched back. She started moving towards me and I backed away. I shook my head.  
"Please."  
She smirked and raised her hand and it connected with my face. I fell to the floor.  
"Piece of crap, Richard."  
Tears welled up at her words.  
"You're nothing to me. You ruined my life."  
Her foot connected with my stomach and I threw up the little I'd eaten earlier. Tears streamed down my face as I hacked up more. When I'd finished, I nervously looked up at her. She was looking at me in disgust. She grabbed me by my hair and pushed my face into it. The smell was disgusting.  
"You do this in the bathroom, you fucking animal. Clear it up and get out my sight."  
She let go and walked out the room. I rushed to the toilet and threw up again. I washed my face and what I could of my hair. I cleaned up the mess then went for a shower. I washed my hair four times to make sure it was all out and then scrubbed at my face. I could still smell it. I grabbed my razor and dragged it across my thigh, 12 times, the amount of times she beat me today. I cleaned and got out. I pulled clothes on, packed stuff in a bag and grabbed my iPod and earphones. I opened my window and carefully climbed out onto the porch roof below. I jumped down and ran.

-

I stopped in the centre of town panting. She would never think to look for me here. I walked for a while and then froze. I had no money. I bit into my lip and found an alley. I went to the back, sat down and sobbed. I shivered in the cold night air and continued sobbing.  
"You fucking idiot, Ricky."  
Police cars rushed by, lights flashing and sirens blaring and I could head a faint announcement. An Amber Alert had been put out on me. I cursed and pushed myself into a dark corner. I wiped my tears and sat there hugging my knees. I heard laughing.  
"Angelo hurry up and piss! We wanna go!"  
I held my breath and someone stood the other side of the dumpster. I heard them pee and I sneezed.  
"Hello?"  
I shook. A man looked around and knelt down in front of me.  
"Hey, you're that kid everyone's looking for."  
I broke down.  
"Don't make me go back. I beg."  
"Hey what's so bad about living with a roof over your head?"  
"Abuse."  
He shook his head. He stroked my cheek.  
"Poor thing. Come on we'll take care of you."  
I stared at him.  
"R-Really?"  
He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out. I slowly took it and stood up. He lead me out the alley. As the light hit his face I gasped.  
"A-Angelo Parente!"  
He smiled and we walked to the group. I stared at them. Ryan Sitkowski, TJ Bell, Devin Sola, Josh Balz and Chris Cerulli. Chris smiled at me and I smiled back weakly.  
"Lets go."

-

Angelo helped me onto the tour bus and I looked around in shock.  
"W-Wow."  
I turned back and saw TJ staring at my thigh. I looked down to see the blood from my cutting had seeped through and soaked my jeans. Angelo cursed.  
"Come on Ricky, lets sort you out."  
He led me to the bunks and Chris followed us. I sat on the bunk Angelo indicated and Chris carefully took my jeans off. He sat down on a chair Angelo gave him.  
"Ricky can you take your boxers off? I'll cover you up, don't worry."  
I nodded nervously remembering my Father. I pulled them off wincing as they dragged on the cuts. True to his word, Chris pulled the covers over me, leaving my thigh exposed. He pulled on the rubber gloves Angelo passed him then grabbed an anti-sceptic wipe. Angelo sat by my head and held my hand.  
"This is gonna sting badly. OK?"  
I nodded.  
"Ready, Ricky?"  
Chris looked up at me. I took a breath and took a better grip on Angelo's hand before nodding. He started wiping my thigh and I bit into my lip. I just wanted to scream. Tears streamed down my face and Angelo carefully wiped them.  
"It's alright, Ricky."  
I let out a sob.  
"It's done. It's over."  
I looked down at Chris to see him sorting out a bandage.  
"Angelo I need you to hold the pad down so I can tie this."  
He nodded and lifted my leg slightly and gently pushed the pad onto my cuts. I winced and focused on the ceiling. I could feel Chris wrapping the gauze around my leg then felt it go tight. I looked to see it done.  
"There we go."  
Chris took the gloves off and went back out to the main room. Angelo lay next to me.  
"Try and sleep, Ricky."  
I nodded and closed my eyes.  
"Angelo? Can I have my bag? I wanna put some underwear on."  
He laughed and disappeared. I opened my eyes and took it from him, looking through it. I pulled a pair out and he put my bag on the bunk with all the bags on. I slid the underwear on wincing at the tightness on my thigh. I closed my eyes and started drifting off.  
"Goodnight, Ricky, sweet dreams."  
Angelo kissed my forehead and I listened to him walk out. I felt so safe and sleep claimed me quickly.


	2. Parents Together

Angelo's POV

-

I closed the bunk room door and walked out to the main room. TJ was reading a book, for once.  
"Is he OK?"  
I looked at TJ.  
"He's gonna need time mentally but physically he's fine."  
Chris sighed.  
"You do know we've technically kidnapped him, right?"  
"I wasn't about to send him back."  
"We know."  
I grabbed a bottle of beer and sat on the arm of Chris's chair. He snaked his arm around my waist, securing me. I took a swig.  
"I feel sorry for the poor kid."  
I looked at Devin.  
"We all do."  
Josh was eating, as usual.  
"Maybe we should let someone know he's alright."  
I took another swig and looked at Chris.  
"Josh is right."  
Chris grimaced.  
"It could completely backfire."  
I nodded.  
TJ and Ryan stood.  
"We're off to bed see you in the morning."  
We all murmured good night and they went off to the bunk room. Devin and Josh yawned.  
"So are we."  
I nodded.  
"Make sure Ricky's left alone by the others."  
They nodded and walked off.

-

Chris stood up and opened the door, breathing in the fresh air. I walked over and chucked my empty bottle into the recycling bin. Chris chuckled as it went in.  
"Good shot."  
I smiled at him and leant against him. He wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled close, he was warm.  
"Ang?"  
I looked up at him. He looked really distracted.  
"Hm?"  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."  
"What?"  
"I fell for you ages ago, Ang."  
He leant down and kissed me. I kissed him back. My feelings exploded for him. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I fought him for dominance. He naturally won. We pulled back for air.  
"How long ago, Chris?"  
"Our very first tour."  
I stared at him.  
"We're now on the Creatures tour..."  
"Yea."  
He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and spoke against my lips.  
"I'm in love with you Ang."  
"I love you too, Chris."  
His hand slid under my shirt and I moaned lightly. Suddenly, someone started screaming in the bunk room. We broke apart and ran in. Ricky was thrashing about and the others were staring at him. I quickly shook him awake.  
"Ricky! Wake up sweetie."  
His eyes snapped open and he whined. His breathing was quick and heavy, his eyes were wide and darting around frantically and his fringe was stuck to his forehead.  
"You're alright, you're on the tour bus."  
He nodded and swallowed hard, tears welling up. I hugged him tight and he sobbed. Chris sat next to us and rubbed his back. He turned.  
"TJ go grab him a drink."  
TJ disappeared and Ricky slowly started calming down. Chris kissed the back of his head.  
"What was it about?"  
"T-They came f-for m-me."  
I sighed.  
"They'll have to get by us first."  
He nodded and took the water TJ offered him.  
"T-Thanks."  
I watched Ricky drink some of the water and sighed.  
"Try and get some more sleep."  
He nodded and lay back down. Chris kissed his forehead and gently tucked him in.  
"Ang and I are gonna be in the main room and everyone else is in here, OK?"  
Ricky nodded and clung to the duvet.  
"Good night, Ricky."  
"Night."  
I watched him drift off before walking back to the main room with Chris.

-

I sat on Chris's lap so I was facing him and kissed him. He kissed me back and rubbed me. I moaned into his mouth. We broke our lips apart and Chris hugged me tight. I smiled.  
"Ang, I know we kinda are dating but will you be my boyfriend?"  
I nodded.  
"Of course."  
We kissed again then I leant against Chris's chest.  
"I was thinking Chris."  
"Hm?"  
"Technically, we're parents."  
"What?"  
"Ricky."  
"Hm, yea, you're right."  
I yawned and fell asleep in Chris's arms.


	3. Starting the Process of Forgetting

Ricky's POV

I slowly woke up to music. I could hear a guitar and Chris singing. I slowly got up because of my thigh and peeked out the bunk room door. I smiled seeing the band. I thought I'd dreamt it all. TJ looked up from watching Devin on the guitar and he walked over.  
"Good sleep?"  
I nodded.  
"That's good."  
TJ kissed my forehead and then walked by me to his bunk. I walked out into the main room. Angelo smiled at me and I smiled back. Chris nodded at me and I lurked in the doorway. Josh passed me a bowl of cereal. I looked at it. Coco Pops. I took a small mouthful and hunger hit me. I ate quickly, but not quick enough to have any issues. TJ returned.  
"You alright?"  
I nodded, handing Josh my bowl. I remembered what my Mother had done. I lifted my shirt and looked at my chest. There was a massive bruise where she had kicked me. Chris swore, Josh dropped my bowl, Angelo looked like he wanted to cry and TJ very gently dragged his fingers over it.  
"The fucking bitch."  
I looked away as tears burned my eyes. TJ hugged me tight. I winced and hugged him back. He carefully wiped my eyes and I smiled weakly. Angelo and Chris hugged me as well and I lost my composure. I sobbed into their chests. Chris rubbed up and down my back whilst Angelo stroked my hair. They took me through to the bathroom. Angelo put the shower on and Chris sat on the toilet with me on his lap. I smiled weakly through my tears.  
"Come on, Ricky."  
I nodded and stood. Chris pulled my boxers down and lifted me into the bath. I sat down to relieve the pressure on my thigh. Angelo started washing my hair whilst Chris checked my thigh. It was bleeding again.  
"I'm gonna stitch this one, OK?"  
I nodded and whimpered as shampoo went into my eyes. Angelo carefully rinsed it and I chuckled. I felt hands on my thigh and inwardly flinched. I hated needles. I felt it push into my skin and whimpered. Angelo kissed my temple.  
"It'll be over soon."  
"O-OK."  
Each stitch got tighter and I started crying. Angelo rubbed conditioner into my hair. The needle disappeared.  
"All done, Ricky."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. A cheer from the other room made me jump. Chris laughed. TJ yelled.  
"FUCK YOU YOSHI YOU CAN DRIVE BETTER THAN THAT!"  
I laughed.  
"Mario Kart; one of two games that can destroy friendships."  
Angelo snorted.  
"What's the other?"  
"Uno."  
Chris laughed.  
"Pick up 4."  
"TJ cries when he gets that card."  
I grinned.  
"I'll have to play him."  
Chris chuckled and walked out. Angelo rinsed the conditioner out my hair. He passed me a washcloth and a spare toothbrush.  
"We'll get you somethings later, OK?"  
I nodded.  
"Angelo?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I dye my hair?"  
He looked at my dirty blonde hair.  
"Yea, your color is slightly obvious. Black?"  
I grinned and nodded. He smiled and left the room.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's a short chapter. Working on some older ones and I went brain dead; this being written at 2am when I randomly woke up from a dream I was dating Chris ;~; stupid dog wanting outside. So yea... Next chapter will be longer I promise. If not, you can... I don't know... Make me write any fanfic oneshot you want.**


End file.
